


A Man Of Many Kinks

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was a man of many kinks. For example, just to mention a few of them: He had a kink for suits. He had a kink for bowties. He had a kink for having sex in places where he could easily get caught. He had a kink for knee socks and he had a kink for football kits. Yes, Louis Tomlinson was definitely a man of many kinks. However, Harry never would have thought that spanking was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Of Many Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

Louis Tomlinson was a man of many kinks. For example, just to mention a few of them: He had a kink for suits. He had a kink for bowties. He had a kink for having sex in places where he could easily get caught. He had a kink for knee socks and he had a kink for football kits. Yes, Louis Tomlinson was definitely a man of many kinks. However, Harry never would have thought that _spanking_ was one of them.

“Oh, you’ve been a bad boy.” Harry said, lifting his hand and smacking it hard against Louis’ bum. Louis gasped at the sharp sting that shot through his bum, but didn’t complain. 

“Haven’t you been a bad boy, Louis?” Harry asked, letting his hand run gently over Louis’ bum, right over the red mark his hand had just left there.

Louis shivered and whimpered at Harry’s touch, but didn’t respond. 

Harry growled, lifting his hand again.

“I asked you a fucking question.” Harry hissed, smacking his hand hard against Louis’ bum again, once again making the slightly older man gasp.

“Haven’t you been a bad boy, Louis?” Harry repeated his own question, and watched as Louis nodded his head, almost a little frantically.

“Yes. Yes, I’ve been a bad boy, Harry…” Louis choked out, shifting a little from where he was draped across Harry’s lap until he had his throbbing cock between Harry’s thighs. 

“And why have you been a bad boy, Louis?” Harry questioned, pushing his thighs closer together, trapping Louis’ throbbing erection between them, which made Louis moan as he started to hump Harry’s lap, desperately needing some kind of friction. 

“I… I don’t know…” Louis lied as he continued to hump Harry’s lap. Harry frowned and raised his hand again.

"You don’t know?" He asked. Louis shook his head.

Growling, Harry spanked Louis hard, making Louis whimper and squirm slightly while still thrusting his cock between Harry’s thighs, the friction it caused combined with the burning pain in his bum made Louis’ head spin.

“Don’t lie to me, Louis. Tell me why you have been a bad boy!” Harry demanded, raising his hand once again in case Louis refused.

Having Louis over his lap like this with Louis’ cock trapped between his thighs was really something Harry had never thought he would ever experience, but he would have to admit that he was very much enjoying it. His own rock-hard cock was pressed between Harry’s own stomach and Louis’ side and every time Louis squirmed slightly, he made Harry have to fight to hold back a moan.

Louis didn’t say anything, and Harry spanked him again, even harder this time, causing a loud, desperate cry to erupt from Louis.

“Tell me!” Harry hissed again, pressing his thighs closer together. Louis gasped and moaned in need.

“I’ve been a bad boy because I looked at another guy when we were out earlier!” Louis cried as he quickened his movements, the desperation and need he was feeling obvious in the way he was humping Harry’s lap and moaning his name over and over again.

“That’s right. And are you allowed to look at other guys?” Harry asked, smacking his hand against Louis’ bum again. 

“No!” Louis moaned.

“Are you allowed to even think about other guys?” 

_Smack!_

“No!” 

“Who do you belong to, Louis?”

_Smack!_

“You! I belong to you, Harry!” 

“ _Only_ me?” 

_Smack!_

“Only you!”

Harry smirked to himself. Louis was now trembling violently as Harry let his hand caress Louis’ red bum cheeks and Harry knew Louis was on the verge of coming. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Harry said, leaning down until his lips were right by Louis’ ear.

“Now show me who you belong to. Come for me, Louis.” Harry whispered, lifting his hand one last time and spanking Louis hard. And that was all Louis needed.

“Harry! Oh God, Harry!” Louis screamed as he reached his climax, trembling out of control as he exploded, most of his cum landing on the bedroom floor while some of it hit the insides of Harry’s thighs. 

Harry failed to hold back a moan at the feel of Louis’ warm cum against his thighs and he let his hand caress Louis’ cheeks again as he patiently waited for Louis to come down from his high. 

A long moment passed as Louis laid trembling and gasping for air draped across Harry’s lap, and Harry continued to caress Louis’ bum until Louis lifted his head and turned it sideways, looking up at Harry. 

“We still have a little problem here, Louis.” Harry said as he met Louis’ gaze for a moment, before looking down at his own throbbing erection. Louis let his own gaze follow Harry’s to his cock.

“What are we going to do about that, Louis?” Harry questioned, and Louis had already moved off of Harry’s lap and was kneeling on the bed next to Harry before Harry had even finished his sentence. 

Licking his lips, Harry watched as Louis leaned forward so he was standing on his hands and knees before leaning down over Harry and engulfing the entire length of Harry’s erection in his mouth, making Harry gasp in pleasure.

“Fuck…” Harry moaned, raising one hand and fisting it in Louis’ hair as Louis instantly began to bob his head up and down, sucking Harry’s cock hard and deep into his mouth.

Harry wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, but he couldn’t. He desperately wanted to see as Louis’ mouth worked his throbbing member. Harry felt Louis’ tongue move up and down the shaft of his erection in Louis’ mouth and he failed to hold back an almost desperate cry as Louis pushed his tongue down into the slit on the head of Harry’s erection.

“Oh God…” Harry gasped, and Louis moaned around Harry’s cock, sending vibrations through Harry’s cock that effectively pushed Harry towards reaching his orgasm. 

He was already painfully hard from spanking his boyfriend and watching Louis enjoy getting spanked as much as he did, so he knew he wasn’t going to last for long.

“Jesus Christ, Louis…” Harry groaned, lifting his hips and thrusting up into Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed Harry’s cock back without protest, and the clenching feeling it created was the final straw.

“Fuck, Louis, I’m gonna… Oh God, yes!” Harry cried, tightening his hand in Louis’ hair as he exploded in Louis’ mouth, the taste of Harry’s warm cum making Louis moan loudly around Harry’s cock again as he swallowed back everything Harry had to give. 

When Harry had fully emptied himself in Louis’ mouth, Louis licked up the length of Harry’s erection and twirled his tongue around the head for a moment to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. He gave Harry’s cock one last suck before letting his member slip out of his mouth. 

Harry was gasping for air, but Louis didn’t care as he leaned up and pressed his lips hard against Harry’s, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and moaning as Harry instantly kissed him back.

Harry groaned in pleasure as he tasted himself on Louis’ lips and tongue, and whimpered softly in protest as Louis pulled away from his lips to allow Harry to catch his breath again. 

Once his breathing and body was slowly starting to return to normal, Harry let himself fall back on the bed and Louis quickly fell back with him. Harry reached out and wrapped an arm around Louis, pulling him close against his side and turning his head to look at him.

“Spanking turns you on? Why on earth haven’t you told me that before?” Harry asked, a wide grin on his face as he spoke.

Louis blushed slightly at his question and let out a shy laugh.

“I was afraid you’d think I was too kinky or something.” Louis admitted.

“Louis, there’s no such thing as you being ‘too kinky’. Your kinks are some of the billion reasons as to why I love you so much.” Harry explained, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis chuckled.

“I love you, Harry.” He said, watching as Harry smiled.

“I love you too, Louis.” Harry responded, and Louis nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, closing his eyes and just relaxing.

Harry closed his eyes too, smiling to himself.

Yes, Louis Tomlinson was definitely a man of many kinks. And even though Harry had never expected _spanking_ to be one of them, he absolutely _loved_ that it was.


End file.
